


Come On, Baby, Let Loose  [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do not tease me, Gabriel. Either kiss me or not. I'm not one for half-assed expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On, Baby, Let Loose  [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Come On, Baby, Let Loose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/178184) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/ampli13/come%20on.mp3) | **Size:** 1,4MB | **Duration:** 1:33min

  
---|---


End file.
